Somewhere only we know
by Marcia Litman
Summary: "So and if you have a minute why don't we go, talk about it somewhere only we know?"


**Título:** Somewhere only we know  
**Autor: Marcia Litman**  
**Categoria:** Songfic (Somewhere only we know - Keane), 3ª temporada, especulação, pós-3X11 – Rock'n'roll suicide (que só irá ao ar dia 16/10)  
**Advertências:** Spoilers da série  
**Classificação:** PG  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** _"So and if you have a minute why don't we go, talk about it somewhere only we know?"_

* * *

__**Somewhere only we know**

_I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my own feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete_

Quando foi que ela conseguiu chegar ali? Annie não sabia. Parecia tanto tempo desde que ela embarcara, em busca da vingança que motivara sua partida. Tanto se passara desde então, como se uma vida houvesse acontecido. Tudo o que ela sabia era que _tinha que voltar_. Precisava. Era o que a motivava a continuar viva, a sobreviver aos horrores a que fora submetida. Era tudo o que lhe restava.

Mas, de alguma forma, era como se soubesse o caminho. Mesmo quando estava perdida, presa em um lugar estranho, – o que era incomum para ela, uma vez que ela já conhecia os mais diversos locais do mundo – era como se pudesse encontrar o rumo da volta para casa. E, como sempre, era a voz _dele_ que a guiava. Não que eles tivessem retomado o contato, – o protocolo da CIA impedia que ela o fizesse para não comprometê-lo – mas a voz de Auggie estava constantemente em sua mente, como cumprindo a promessa de que _estaria apoiando-a em tudo, não importando o que acontecesse. _

Era como se fosse ele a guiá-la de volta para casa.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

Todos os sentidos de Auggie estavam em completo alerta. Ele _sabia_, ela estava voltando.

Ele sequer conseguia dimensionar ou qualificar seus sentimentos. Só sabia contar mentalmente os segundos que o separavam do reencontro com Annie.

Auggie passara as últimas semanas se perguntando o porquê dela ter partido. Claro, ele sabia; era por vingança. Ela perdera uma pessoa – e era aqui que ele sentia aquela ponta de ciúmes que tentava ignorar – e quase a própria vida; não era algo fácil de se superar sem o desejo de fazer justiça. Porém, se ele pudesse, teria impedido que ela fosse e saísse de seus cuidados. Ela estava frágil, e o agente bem sabia disso – vivera um trauma parecido. Não estava pronta para um enfrentamento daquele tipo.

O rapaz também queria prendê-la a si, pelo simples fato dela ser a única coisa estável em sua vida naquele momento.

A experiência com Parker lhe mostrou algumas coisas. Ele percebeu como ele precisava de uma vida relativamente normal, que o fizesse esquecer das loucuras que seu trabalho trazia todos os dias junto com o café da manhã. E, mais do que isso, que precisava de alguém capaz de compreender justamente essa parte insana, sem julgamentos, e que não fugisse diante do primeiro problema que aparecesse.

O tempo passava mais rápido do que ele podia controlar, e ele só sentia essa estabilidade com Annie.

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Lá estava Auggie; ela pode ver ao longe. Entre todas as pessoas que enchiam o DPD, andando de lá para cá, cheios de arquivos nos braços, ele era o único que ela conseguia ver – ironicamente ele não poderia fazer o mesmo. E, repentinamente, era como se todo o peso de seus ombros se aliviasse. Como se tudo o que ela passara na Rússia não passasse de um sonho ruim, e ele fosse a realidade que sempre esteve em sua vida.

Ela cruzou o mar de agentes apressados que sequer haviam reparado em sua volta, tendo como único objetivo alcançar a sala onde ele costumava estar. Sua mente foi inundada com algumas lembranças da última vez que ela esteve ali – a pergunta não respondida – e em como o rosto dele estava diferente do usual. Então ela parou à porta e hesitou; mesmo sabendo que ele tinha _coisas importantes_ a dizer, – palavras que não abandonaram sua mente um único instante desde que foram ditas – ela temeu. Será que o rapaz permitiria que ela entrasse em seu coração como antes? Teriam os últimos e tumultuados acontecimentos complicado o já confuso relacionamento que eles tinham?

Annie suspirou ruidosamente, quase desistindo do reencontro pelo qual esperara durante semanas.

_I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Auggie _conhecia_ aquele som. Sua audição ainda era o melhor sentido que possuia, e lhe dava o que a cegueira lhe tirara miseravelmente; percepção.

-Está atrasada, Walker.

Annie não conseguiu evitar aquele sorriso que sempre se abria em seu rosto quando estava perto dele. O coração disparado e as emoções alteradas; ali estava o seu amigo, a pessoa que mais queria ver nas últimas semanas, exatamente do jeito que ela conhecia.

-Por quê eu ainda me surpreendo quando você faz isso?

Dessa vez foi ele quem sorriu, e Annie se deu conta de quanto sentiu falta daquilo.

-Não sei, mas gosto da sensação de nunca ser clichê pra você.

_So and if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?_

Annie ficou séria de repente, calculando as próximas palavras.

-Auggie...

-Sim, eu tenho um tempo agora – ele a cortou, como se sequer tivesse dito algo. - Na verdade, - ele se levantou, procurando a bengala. - meu expediente acabou, e acho que posso me dar ao luxo de ir ao Allen's Tavern. Se quiser me acompanhar?

Ela sorriu e extendeu o braço, recebendo o dele. Era como se ele soubesse que ela aceitaria, sem pensar duas vezes. Como se eles pudessem ler um os pensamentos do outro, como antigamente. Como antes de Simon Fisher, Barcelona e tudo que os tinha afastado.

Annie e Auggie seguiram e silêncio, até que a loira resolveu dar voz a algo que estava em sua mente a semanas.

-Aquelas _coisas importantes_ que você disse...

Ele sorriu, apertando levemente o braço dela.

-Falaremos sobre elas. Hoje. No Allen's Tavern, na nossa mesa, tomando a nossa cerveja, do jeito que fazemos sempre. E falaremos sobre elas.

_So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know?_


End file.
